Frío
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Dos chicas solas en las montañas en pleno invierno... demasiadas cosas podían salir mal, y él no iba a estar tranquilo. Así Eren terminó como compañero de Annie, pero en medio del frío y la nieve, un accidente puede suceder. Oneshot Eren y Annie. Spoilers del manga.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Eren y Annie.

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 47.

* * *

**Frío.**

**.**

**.**

Hacía tanto frío que no sentía las puntas de los dedos de las manos, a pesar de llevar guantes gruesos, tampoco sentía sus mejillas y la punta de la nariz.

—No estoy seguro de ir en la dirección correcta.

Lo dijo por fin, llevaba una hora pensándolo y no se animaba a decírselo. Era humillante y lo hacía sentirse un fracasado, jamás se perdonaría si se perdían por su culpa. Él había insistido en llevar el mapa y encargarse de leerlo.

—Es la dirección correcta.

La vio sorprendido y ella le mantuvo la mirada.

—No te seguiría a lo ciego, sé que es el camino adecuado de lo contrario te habría hecho seguir el correcto.

Se sintió tan aliviado que le sonrió, por supuesto ella no era la clase de chica que se permitiría ser llevada a lo tonto.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? — No veía nada gracioso, el frío calaba en los huesos.

—Estaba preocupado de haber hecho que nos perdiéramos.

—No estamos perdidos, pero ya deberíamos haber llegado. — El problema real era que la visibilidad era escasa, además de que el viento y la nieve los retrasaban.

—Espero que los demás estén bien— dijo Eren abrazándose y mirándola de reojo. Seguro ella también tenía mucho frío.

—Debiste ir con ellos entonces.

Podían ir en tríos o parejas durante ese ejercicio de supervivencia en condiciones extremas, sin embargo en el último momento Eren había corrido a su lado declarando que sería su compañero.

—Armin estará bien junto a Mikasa.

—Ella no parecía muy feliz.

Gracias a los constantes acercamientos del chico, vivía recibiendo miradas asesinas de su compañera. Lo peor era que hasta cierto grado le agradaba, Mikasa, la todopoderosa, rabiaba sólo con ver a Eren acercársele.

—Ella no entiende que no es mi madre.

Annie casi sonrió, él era definitivamente despistado, o simplemente su actitud evidenciaba que Eren no tenía esa clase de interés en la chica.

—No sólo no sabes hablar con una chica, tampoco las entiendes.

Eren hizo una mueca acercándosele mas —No tengo problemas para hablar contigo, ni para tratarte.

La rubia rodó los ojos —Sigues enfrentándome con toda tu fuerza, un chico grande como tú, contra una pequeña chica como yo. No diría que sepas mucho.

Eren le dio un empujón juguetón —Te lo he dicho, una chica que me lanza sin problemas por el aire no necesita que le dé ventajas. Yo siempre termino adolorido y tu intacta.

Ignoró el empujón tratando de mantenerse seria. —Es lo justo.

Una ventisca los golpeó de frente haciéndolos temblar y detener el paso.

—En serio espero que Armin esté bien— Eren no podía evitar pensarlo, su amigo tenía una constitución tan débil.

Annie para su malestar se encontró pensando lo mismo, sacudió la cabeza, Mikasa podía llevarlo de ser necesario.

—Debiste ir con ellos— le repitió. Así ella no estaría pensado en cosas innecesarias.

—Nina iba a ser tu compañera— Eren la había visto acercarse en dirección a Annie y entonces no pensó, corrió a emparejarse con ella antes.

Dos chicas solas en las montañas en pleno invierno... demasiadas cosas podían salir mal, y él no iba a estar tranquilo sabiendo que si algo sucedía Annie tendría que cuidar de Nina.

Annie había aminorado el paso comprendiendo lo no dicho por el chico. De repente ahora todo tenía sentido, el calor que experimentó en su pecho la alertó. Quería molestarse, decirle que no necesitaba que se preocupara por ella, que no tenía que estar ahí para protegerla. Era más probable que se metiera en líos él que ella. Las palabras no salieron, estaba demasiado confundida, eso era un aspecto que realmente odiaba de sí misma. Dejarse confundir así era imperdonable.

— ¡Mira! Sólo debemos bajar la montaña y llegaremos.

Eren la vio a la cara y notó la extraña expresión de la rubia. Se le acercó.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No— se apartó —Apurémonos y haz silencio.

No quería hablar mucho, quería llegar a su destino y no estar más a solas con él. Ansiaba alejarse de su odiada compañía lo más pronto posible.

—Cuidado Annie...

Se había adelantado y aunque sus reflejos eran buenos no pudo luchar contra la nieve, el cansancio y la congelación, rodó varios metros cuesta abajo maldiciéndose por ser tan descuidada. Cuando se detuvo, tenía nieve en todo el cuerpo hasta en la cara, que era la única zona de su piel descubierta y un profundo dolor en la pierna.

— ¡Annie!

La voz desesperada del chico sonó cerca. Demasiado cerca para arriesgarse a hacer cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

—Annie— Eren bajó más rápido de lo que creía posible y llegó hasta ella.

El chico sintió que su corazón latía de nuevo al verla sentarse malhumorada y en apariencia bien.

— ¿Estás bien?

El muchacho pensó que recibiría una mirada molesta y un comentario diciéndole que se metiera en sus propios asuntos o algo así. Por eso cuando ella lo miró algo humillada y avergonzada, sintió su corazón aumentar el ritmo en su pecho.

—No, creo que me lastimé el tobillo.

La rubia seguía insultándose internamente, no podía creer haber sido tan estúpida, si tan sólo Eren no hubiera llegado hasta ella tan rápido, habría podido curar su tobillo a tiempo.

Eren se arrodilló a su lado y estiró las manos inseguro, como si quisiera revisar que no tenía nada más.

— ¿El tobillo? ¿No te heriste en otra parte?

Odiaba esa mirada verde preocupada. —No.

El chico asintió como repitiéndoselo internamente —Nos alejamos del camino. ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

La muchacha lo intentó, y cerró un ojo por la punzada de dolor que se disparó en su pierna.

—Olvídalo— Eren colocó una mano en su espalda ayudándola a apoyarse.

Por reflejo Annie quiso apartarlo, pero no se movió. Detestaba también esa parte, con él no podía actuar como debía. Era un obstáculo en su meta, en su idea de mantenerse alejada de todo.

—Escucha Annie, se que te irrito, lo siento, pero necesitamos salir de aquí.

La vio con tal dulzura y comprensión que la hizo desviar la mirada.

—Te llevaré en mi espalda.

Lo vio ocultando su sorpresa y topándose con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿No decías que debía aprender a tratar a las chicas? Deja que este chico grande cargue a la pequeña chica lesionada.

Si lo mataba en el bosque ¿sospecharían de ella? Acababa de darse cuenta que Eren le haría las cosas más difíciles de lo que pensó, cada dura decisión que debería enfrentar en el futuro le recordaría a él y lo alejados que estaban en realidad. Matarlo... como si pudiera. Odiaba sus sentimientos.

—Ya era hora que aprendieras algo. Te advierto— le dijo acomodándose en su espalda dándose por vencida. —Si me dejas caer me la pagarás luego.

Escuchó a Eren reír mientras sostenía sus piernas con cuidado y la cargaba.

—Estoy seguro de ello.

Con dificultades Eren logró regresar al camino, y señalarle lo que le había dicho antes de que ella cayera. Las luces del puesto al pie de la montaña ya eran visibles. Aún así Annie calculó que debería caminar poco más de una hora para llegar.

— ¿Podrás...? —Comenzó pero él la interrumpió.

—Estaremos bien, llegaremos a salvo, no te preocupes.

La rubia apretó más los brazos alrededor de su cuello, rindiéndose por el momento, vencida por esa estúpida seriedad suya. Se quedó en silencio el resto del camino, viéndolo luchar contra la nieve, jadear por el esfuerzo, pero sin soltarla ni por un segundo. Cuando se acercaban lo escuchó hablarle.

—No te duermas Annie, ya casi llegamos.

No estoy dormida quiso decirle, pero siguió en silencio porque temía que el nudo en su garganta la traicionara. Cuando por fin llegaron al punto de destino, un soldado ayudó a Eren y la llevaron adentro, les dieron frazadas y procuraron que entraran en calor.

Mientras era llevaba a la enfermería vio a Mikasa y su mirada de reproche, como recriminándole el esfuerzo que hizo hacer a Eren. Igualó su mirada hasta que entró a la habitación, agradecida de alejarse de todos. Había captado también la mirada de Reiner con tanto significado para ella, preocupación pero no tanto por su salud, si no por la misión y el papel que jugaba en ella.

No supo en qué punto se quedo dormida, pero ya estaba oscuro cuando abrió los ojos. Vio la sombra acercarse sospechosamente a su cama y se preparó para atacar a quien fuera, entonces reconoció la silueta y sin saber del todo porque cerró los ojos.

La mano de Eren se posó en su frente, revisando su temperatura.

—Lo siento— murmuró el chico cerca de su oído. —Si hubiese estado más cerca de ti, habría evitado que cayeras.

_Idiota-_ pensó, debía dejar de tomar la responsabilidad por cuanta cosa sucedía a su alrededor.

—Annie yo... no sé qué me pasa contigo.

Y entonces lo sintió, un suave contacto en su frente, tan delicado y dudoso que tan sólo duró unos segundos.

Lo escuchó irse y abrió los ojos maldiciendo en silencio, llevando una mano a su frente donde el rastro del beso había quedado. Luego, secó el par de lágrimas traicioneras que escaparon de sus ojos. Ella era fría, o al menos lo intentaba, pero él había derretido el frío y se había colado en su escudo.

Lo que más odiaba de Eren, era que no podía odiarlo.

* * *

.

.

Hola.

Estos dos me encantan, lastima en el anime se saltaron cuando Annie le ofrece a Eren enseñarle, esa pequeña sonrisa de la rubia en ese momento fue una flecha a mi corazón y a esta pareja.

Es loco pero la idea era hacer un Annie x Mikasa y resulto esto, será para otra. Saludos.


End file.
